Dire Fascinations
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Cloud loves Vincent, but he has never been able to tell the blackhaired man how he really feels. How far will he go to be with him? CloudVincent. Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing. Please review!
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Cloud loves Vincent, but he has never been able to tell the black-haired man how he really feels. How far will he go to be with him? Cloud/Vincent. Please review!

**A/N**: Another story that came to my mind. I'm just putting this out here so I can go edit my other stories. Please make me a happy authoress and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but not too harsh please.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dire Fascinations: **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: The Invitation:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood his ground and brought his sword in front of him in a defensive position. He was surrounded and he knew it. He could tell that the monsters around him were grinning at him if he didn't know any better.

His blue eyes burned with determination and he knew that is all he needed to beat these creatures. He heard a twig snap behind him and brought his sword close to his chest before thrusting it close to his side and hitting one of the creatures that tried to sneak up on him.

He cursed himself for accepting this job even though it paid a lot of money. The monsters were getting smarter and smarter with each job he accepted. He heard a loud animalistic whine as he removed the sword from the creature's stomach.

A purple, putrid liquid poured out from the humungous wound he left. The creature dropped dead as soon as he pulled the sword before him again. He lunged forward and swung his sword across, slicing the heads off a couple of monsters who were in the swinging range. Now all he had left were the three creatures who were charging at him at the same time.

Just as he was about to charged at them he heard a loud ringing noise and felt his thigh shake with the power of the object inside of his pocket. He looked down at his pocket and grabbed the phone, pressing the answer phone as he put it to his ear. He kept a wary eye on the two creatures in front of him. Wait….where was the other one?

"Hello?", he said in the mouth part of the phone.

"Cloud, it's R-", the voice on the other line said before he let out a startled cry.

He looked down and saw one of the four-legged creatures biting down on his exposed arm. He bit his lip and slung the monster off him with a firm push. He held his phone up by his shoulder and used both of his hands to lift his sword up again.

"You alright, yo", the voice on the other line said.

"I'm fine, Reno", he replied. "Can you make this quick or could I call you back in a minute?".

"You can call me in a minute then, yo", the male voice said in a frustrated sigh.

"Okay", the blonde said as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

He looked down at his arm and saw it was bleeding heavily. He was going to have to get out of Kalm soon before he passed out. He looked at the monster that bit him. It was charging at him at full speed. He glared at it.

"You bit me. I was really trying to walk out of here without a cut", the blonde growled teasingly as he ran towards the approaching monster.

He slashed the monster in half with his huge sword. Just as he did that the last two charged at him and with a few wild swinging motions he slaughtered them all. His sword was left bloody with the creature's purple fluids and he groaned in disgust.

Thinking back to his wound, he ripped off some of his sleeve and wrapped it around the bleeding opening tightly to stop his dark fluids from spilling out so much. He dug that same arm into his pocket and retrieved his phone. Dialing a few numbers, he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?", the voice on the other line said.

"Reno?", the blonde said.

"Oh, Cloud, Rude and I were wondering if you would like to come to a club with us", the Turk said.

"What kind of club?", the blonde said with a slight scoff.

"Calm down, yo. It's just a regular club even though it's new. It's called Reggie's and it's down the street from Tifa's bar", the red head said.

Why would they put a club right by a bar?

Shaking the question out of his head, he sad, "Why would I want to go?".

"Because you need to get out, yo", the Turk answered.

"I get out…", the blonde muttered.

"Not with friends", the older man replied.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, "What time?".

The red head chuckled, "You're actually coming, yo? We were going at eight".

The blonde began walking to his motorcycle which was only a couple of feet away by now. Once he mounted it, he put his drenched sword into one of the hilts on the motorcycle and held the phone close to his ear again.

"Okay. I'll meet you there", the blonde said as he hung up the phone.

He shoved the phone into his pocket and charged his Fenrir up. After accomplishing that, he drove into town to collect his pay. He only had two hours to get there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He leaned over the sink and dampened the washcloth in his hands. Once it was damp enough, he turned the sink off and grabbed his Cerberus, his precious gun. He started to wash any dirt or blood from he went out on his missions. His actions were disturbed when he heard loud knocking.

Who could that be?

"Vincent! Are you in here?", he heard a muffled female voice.

Even though he hadn't heard that voice in a year or so he knew exactly who it was. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he put his gun back on the counter and walked over to the door to his home, his house. He paused when he put his hand on the doorknob.

He didn't **have** to let her in…did he?

"Vincent, aw…come on. Answer the door! I gotta ask ya something!", the female behind the door said as she knocked again.

He smirked and opened the door only to have a female slam right into his firm chest. Her face was the first to press into him. His crimson-colored eyes widened as he gasped because of the force that had knocked the air out of his lungs.

Luckily for him, they didn't fall and he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her away. She straightened herself up and smiled at him. She had short black hair and always wore clothes that showed off her stomach. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving her a stoic look.

"Yes, Yuffie?", he said.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend you haven't seen in a year? It's not like I've been calling you lately", she began, poking him playfully on his stomach with her index finger. "Besides there's a new club in Edge and I was wondering if you want to go with me to check it out".

"I'm not a club person", he muttered, looking away from her.

"I can't go by myself, Vin!", she whined.

"Ask Tifa", he suggested.

"She's taking care of the bar", she said.

"Cid?", he suggested again.

"He's busy", she sighed.

"Barret?", he said, going down their list of friends.

"Trying to find some more resources again", she answered.

"Reeve?", he continued.

"Ah, come on! You know he's busy!", she whined.

He kept going because he really didn't want to go to any club, "Cloud?".

"I don't know where he is. I called him but you know he barely answers the phone", she replied.

"Red XIII?", he said with a small smile.

He knew he was being ridiculous now because Red XIII couldn't go to any clubs. Even if he could, he still wouldn't be caught dead in one.

"Oh, come on, Vin, will you just go with me?", she pleaded, tugging his arm with her bottom lip poked out.

He sighed, "Fine… what time?".

"I'll meet you here at eight", she said as she reached up and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Vinny".

"Your welcome", he muttered as she started to walk off.

She waved before she left her aircraft and he closed the door. What has he gotten himself into? He has never been in a club in his life not even when he was a Turk. The only reason he said he would go is because if he didn't Yuffie would continue to beg and plead until he did say yes. Why wait until tomorrow when you can just do it today?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud had already gotten himself to the city of Edge within an hour. He decided it would be nice to drop by Tifa's bar and speak to her before he went to the club. The 7th Heaven wasn't that far away from where he was and it would only take him few minutes. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in her phone number.

"Hello?", the female on the other line said.

It sounded like a child.

"Marlene?", the blonde began.

"Cloud, how are ya?", she asked, obviously recognizing his voice.

"I'm fine. Can you tell Tifa I'm on my way there?", the blonde said.

"You're actually coming for visit us?", she questioned cheerfully.

"Yeah…", the blonde muttered.

"I'll tell Tifa you're coming then", the little girl said and she hung up.

The blonde put the phone in his pocket and drove towards the 7th Heaven. Once he got there, he put his Fenrir right outside of the entrance and walked to the door. The door swung open and out came a little girl that looked around ten years old with long brown hair and brown eyes. She came running to him and soon as she got to him, she wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"Cloud, I'm so glad you're here! We missed you!", she cried.

"Great, Marlene. Where's Tifa?", the blonde asked as he hugged the brunette back.

"Right here"

The blonde looked up and saw a woman with long black hair and reddish brown eyes leaning against the doorway. She smiled at him and the little girl pulled away to run back inside.

"Denzel, Cloud's here!", she cried as she left.

"How are you, Cloud?", the black-haired woman asked.

"I'm fine. How's everyone?", the blonde asked as he approached the woman.

"We're good", Tifa said as she let the blonde inside of the bar.

Once they got inside, the blonde looked around the already familiar place. He felt like he hadn't been there in ages. He took a seat in the front and watched blankly as Tifa finished up the last of the dishes.

"So…what's up?", he heard her say.

"Nothing really…", the blonde muttered.

"Ah, you always say that. You must've come here for something…you didn't come all this way from God knows where just to say hi", the black-haired woman said with a smile.

"There's a club nearby and Reno is forcing me to go", the blonde replied.

"I knew it. When is you guys going to-", she began before the front door was kicked open.

"How did I know you were going to be here, yo?".

"Reno! You're going to stop kicking my door! If it breaks, you're paying for it!", the black-haired woman roared as she pointed at accusing finger at the red head who had just walked in.

The red head chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his mess of wild fiery hair. His lips curled upwards into a smile and his eyes looked over at the blonde who was staring at him strangely.

A bald-headed man appeared from behind the red head and took his position beside him. He had black sunglasses on and it blocked his eyes. The red head approached them and placed a friendly hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ready to get drunk, yo?", he asked.

"That's why I came", the blonde said as he stretched.

"Hm…", the red head said as he checked the blonde out closely.

"What?", the blonde scoffed with an irritated tone.

"How about you go dressed up as a girl?", the red head asked with a perked red eyebrow as he leaned on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'd say you've lost your fucking mind", the blonde hissed as he threw the red head off him.

"Oh, come on, Cloud! You already look hot! Why not update it a bit?", the red head begged.

"Reno, he's said no already. Leave him alone and just go already!", Tifa butted in.

"Too bad…", the red head sighed sadly. "Can I get a drink?".

"Why?", Tifa asked in a confused voice.

"Why not? You have the best alcohol in this town. Besides, I don't trust newbie liquor", the red head answered as he sat beside the blonde. "Want some, Rude?".

"Of course…", the bald-headed man said as he took a seat beside his red-haired friend.

The red head winked over at the blonde who was frowning at him, "Want some, Cloud?".

"Fine…but not too much", the blonde sighed as he faced forward.

The red head smiled brightly and faced Tifa who was setting out three glasses, "You hear that, Tifa? Three glasses of the strongest alcohol ya got!".

"No, I said-", the blonde began before the red head put a hand over his mouth.

"I know what you said. You need to have a good time and I'm going to show you that if you'd just let me, yo", the red head said as the black-haired woman placed the glasses out in front of them.

Rude began guzzling down his drink before Reno could even grab his. The red head released Cloud and started gulping down his drink. The blonde looked at his glass warily. He had a feeling that something would happen that would change him for the rest of his life.

The question was what…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here it is. Reno seems to be up to something. This is another story from me to you. Please review.


	2. Reggie's Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Cloud loves Vincent, but he has never been able to tell the black-haired man how he really feels. How far will he go to be with him? Cloud/Vincent. Please review!

**A/N**: Another story that came to my mind. I'm just putting this out here so I can go edit my other stories. Please make me a happy authoress and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but not too harsh please.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dire Fascinations: **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Reggie's:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno finished the last bit of his drink and slammed the glass down as he let out a relieved sigh. Rude finished next but he didn't slam the glass down like the red head did. Cloud had just started sipping his drink and made no move in trying to hurry up his actions.

"That was really refreshing, yo. You better believe we'll back", the red head said as he winked at Tifa.

"You'll come back anyway, Reno", the black-haired woman said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's because I can't resist your drinks", the red head said as he hopped out of his seat and onto his feet.

He looked over at the blonde who seemed to be staring into space as he slowly sipped on his drink. The red head groaned.

"Oh, gods, you're gonna take forever, Cloud!", he cried as he snatched the cup from the blonde and drunk down the rest of the contents in mere seconds.

The blonde didn't care. In fact, he was slightly relieved that older man had done that. He stood up and immediately walked towards the door. He didn't look back as he waved at Tifa who was washing out their cups. The red head's fiery eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he ran behind the blonde. Rude quickly followed.

"Where are you going, Cloud?", the red head asked.

"To Reggie's so we can get this over with", the blonde replied.

"Ah, no wonder you don't have anyone **in** your life! You're so…icky…", the red head teased as he patted the blonde's head.

"I may be icky but who's the only Turk with an outstanding DUI?", the blonde replied with a small smile.

"Okay, pipsqueak, you got it", the red head said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow! Isn't this place amazing!".

What has he really gotten himself into…?

His crimson eyes scanned the area very warily. How he hated crowds. He let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to face forward in his seat at the bar. His black-haired companion, Yuffie, was practically bouncing off the walls with energy and it wasn't even five minutes that they had been there.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like a drink?".

He looked over and saw a small brunette woman looking at him with a glass in her hand. Did he even want to drink? Well, he might as well since he's already here. He nodded and she smiled.

"What would you like?", she asked.

"Everything…", the black-haired man replied coolly.

"Everything?", she questioned.

"Everything…", eh repeated calmly.

"Okay…", she sighed inwardly as she walked off to go get a glass.

He put his elbows on the counter and supported his head with his hands. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked over it so see Yuffie's smiling face. She placed her head on his shoulder as she put her other hand on his other shoulder.

"Why are sitting over here by yourself? There are lots of new people to meet here", she said.

"I don't do well with new people…", he answered.

"Come on, Vince. You've gotta let loose once in a while", she said as she pinched his cheeks with both hands and spread them so he could smile. "You've got to smile more too. Don't you know you use more muscles in your face when you from than you do when you smile?".

"You're hurting me cheeks, Yuffie", he said in a soft tone.

She let go of him and sat beside him in the stool. She grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him forward, shattering the support of his arms from under him. She pulled them to his feet as the brunette bartender brought him his drink. She frowned when she saw the alcohol liquid.

"You're just gonna sit here and drink?", she cried. "Why?".

"I don't dance…", he muttered quietly as he felt a blush rush to his cheeks.

"Why didn't you say so?", she smiled as she tightened her grip on his wrist. "Let's try it…".

"No…", he growled as he tried to yank his arm back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, such atmosphere!", Reno let a relieved sigh.

His green eyes scanned the area happily. The setting was dimmed and there was barely any light. The area where the bar was had all the light while the majority of the whole huge area had only the varied colored lights that were hanging from the ceiling.

Rude stood beside the red head that was busy worshiping everything in his sight. Cloud brushed past them and immediately walked towards the bar. His blue eyes occasionally looked up to observe his surrounding area. Once they fell on a pair of familiar faces, they stopped and the blonde's breathe caught in his throat when he saw a certain black-haired man.

There he was…

The blonde stopped right in his tracks. He saw the raven-haired man trying to tug his arm away from the dark-haired girl he was with. The two were only a few meters away. He instantly recognized her but he was wondering if he should speak to them. Just the thought of doing that made him nervous.

What was Vincent doing here anyway…?

The blonde was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see the red head smiling at him. He didn't see the bald-headed Turk anywhere but he really didn't care at the time.

"Who are you staring at, Cloud? Must be a cutie pie since you is practically drooling over yourself", the red head teased as he put a hand on his forehead to look around the club again.

"Reno…", the blonde growled in a threatening tone.

The red head let go and sighed in a slight sad fashion. The blonde saw the sad look on the older man's face and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He rolled his sapphire orbs as he faced the other man.

"What do you want?", the blonde asked.

The red head brightened up with a small smile, "Depends on what you mean by want?".

The blonde's lips curled into a disgusted frown, making the red head smile even bigger. But little did the blonde know that he was secretly hurting him inside. He successfully fought off the frown that would have appeared on his face.

"I'm going to the bar now", the blonde scoffed as he quickly walked away.

"Tsk, tsk…Cloud", the red head said coolly as he strolled off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here it is. This was very short and I'm sorry about that. Please review.


	3. Reggie's Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Cloud loves Vincent, but he has never been able to tell the black-haired man how he really feels. How far will he go to be with him? Cloud/Vincent. Please review!

**A/N**: Another story that came to my mind. I'm just putting this out here so I can go edit my other stories. Please make me a happy authoress and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but not too harsh please.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dire Fascinations: **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Reggie's Part Two:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud hurriedly rushed to the bar, trying to brush past familiar eyes unnoticed. He successfully sat at the stool at the bar and never turned around to see if the two were behind him. He sat there silently, waiting for the bartender to come to him.

He looked to his right and saw a brown-colored drink sitting unattended beside him. He wondered if it was Vincent's or someone else's. He sure as hell was not going to drink it though.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent snatched his arm away from the pouting girl before him. She stomped her foot down angrily as she poked her lip out at him. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared furiously at him. He was indifferent about the whole situation.

"Fine! Go get drunk! I don't care! But I'm not taking you home either!", she fumed as she stomped away.

A few onlookers stared at him strangely but he didn't care about that either. He turned around and made his way back to the bar. Once he was there, he saw a blonde who looked familiar sitting beside his drink.

When he was within reach of the spiky-haired blonde, he tapped the back of his dark blue attire, earning a small yelp from the blonde. He arched a dark eyebrow as the blonde turned around, only to find that it was someone very familiar.

"Vincent! Oh, Hyne, don't scare me like that!", the blonde said as he clutched the area where his heart was.

"Cloud", he began softly. "What are you doing here?".

"I…kinda got dragged here by Reno and Rude", the blonde answered as he scratched the back of his mess of golden hair nervously.

"Hm…", the black-haired man muttered as he took a seat beside him.

"Is that your drink?", the blonde asked, pointing at the drink sitting before the older man.

The red-eyed man nodded and he said, "Oh…"

"Where is Reno and Rude anyway?", the raven-haired man asked.

"Somewhere…", the blonde answered. "What are you doing here?".

The gunman took a sip of his drink and said, "I'm baby-sitting, Yuffie".

The blonde gave a small smile. It felt like an eternity since he has last put a smile on his face. He stared at the older man for awhile longer, wondering if he was going to say anything else. The ex-Turk looked at him with a confused look, wondering why he was staring at him.

"Oh…", the blonde gasped as he turned to look somewhere else.

Silence emerged between the two and the blonde tapped his finger impatiently. He tried so desperately to not look at the beautiful man beside him. He had already made himself look like a fool and he tried not to do it a third time.

"So…where is Yuffie?", he asked as he stared at the surface of the table.

"Somewhere…", the black-haired man said, cracking a small unnoticeable smile, as he sipped his drink again.

"Oh…" the blonde said as he glanced at the older man.

By this time, the bartender was standing in front of him. He ordered his drink and tapped his fingers on the table nervously. The older man briefly glanced over at him with a look of confusion.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Here's your drink, sir", the bartender said as he handed the blonde his drink.

The blonde took it and said, "I don't know…"

The silence ensued once more and the blonde hastily wolfed down his drink. He finished his first drink before the black-haired man could even get half-way done with his own drink. He asked for another and soon the bartender just gave him a whole pitcher of liquor.

The liquor was obviously going straight to his head instead of going throughout his body because he was hiccupping like crazy and his cheeks were growing a rosy pink color. He had a sly smile on his face.

The older man looked at him strangely but he never looked at him as he drunk most of the contents of the pitcher away. He slammed the pitcher down and slapped a hand over his forehead. He exhaled sharply and curled his lips upward in a smile.

"I gotta to piss now. Could you wait a sec, Vince?" the blonde said as he slapped his hand on the gunman's shoulder.

The raven-haired man looked at him warily as the blonde brushed past him and wobbled into the thick crowd of people. The blonde ran his fingers threw his blonde spikes as he rushed to the nearest bathroom. His vision was blurry and he obviously didn't see the extremely tall and overly muscular stranger as he bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it!" the bald headed, but overly hairy around his arms, cried as he gripped the blonde's collar.

The sound of a bullet went off and everyone nearby ducked. Some people screamed. The blonde stared wide-eyed as he looked at the bullet hole in the wall nearby. He looked at the bald-headed man who attacked him. He was curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb. The sight would've been amusing had he not almost got shot.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing past the large group of people who was rushing out of the club, and saw Vincent, standing at the top of the steps and staring at him closely. He had his beautiful silver gun, Cerberus, in his hands and from the angle he was in, he could've sworn it was loaded. The gunman had his finger over the trigger.

"Hey, man. That's not cool!" the bald-head man said as he got up and started to walk away.

The blonde was too dumbfounded to move his own body. He had a tiny wet spot in his pants from when his urine accidentally slipped from his member after being scared to death. He groaned as a wave of pressure was applied to the lower region of his stomach. He immediately rushed into the nearby bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno, who witnessed most of the shooting, was shocked that no one came to get the shooter after everyone stopped leaving. He felt a wave of fear and uncertainties go through him as he watched the black-haired gunman walk back to the bar as if nothing had happened.

He was really wondering if he should even stay in a place as dangerous as this one. If that had not been someone he knew doing the shooting, he would had left both the blonde and Rude without a second thought.

His thoughts dwindled away as he caught sight of his blonde friend rushing into the bathroom. A smirk crept onto his face as he took his leg off the stool he had rested it on. He sat alone at another bar on the southern side of the club. He got tired of drinking his beer and got up. His green eyes were glued onto the bathroom door that the blonde had gone it.

An idea popped into his mischievous mind. Not knowing how long the blonde be in there, he ran to the nearest exit and asked one of the guards for a favor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud hurriedly did his business. Once he was done, he realized that he didn't want to do face Vincent while he's tipsy like this. It was be too embarrassing. Deciding he was going to stay for a few minutes, he found an empty stall that was clean enough for him to sit on the top seat.

As he sat there, he pondered on why Vincent even protected the way he did. Why was he even following him in the first place? Was he worried about him? No, it could not be true…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuffie, bored, scanned the population that was left. She didn't even hear the other people screaming because of the booming music of the club. All she saw was a medium-sized group of people abruptly leaving the club. She never questioned why afterwards.

She felt someone bump into her and instantly snapped her head around to yell at that person. Once she saw the familiar black suit, she caught her own tongue. She stared at the bald-headed man who stared at her strangely as she pointed her finger at him.

"Wait a sec. You're Rude, aren't you?" she asked and he nodded. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure…" the Turk answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno returned into the club free, with the help of the guard, with a few items that he would use in his plan. He looked for the bathroom Cloud went into and entered it. He checked around there to see if the blonde was still in there. He saw the blonde's black boots from under the bathroom stall and smirked.

He walked over to the stall on the tips of his toes. Once he was there, he tapped the door with his knuckles. He heard the blonde gasped and smacked a hand over his mouth to control his laughter. He cleared his throat, adjusting his vocals so he could create a different voice.

"I have a glass from Reno that he wants you to consume", the red head said as he pulled a small bottle.

"Right…" the blonde muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight the upcoming wave of pain from entering his skull.

"He says it's very exquisite and will take your mind off Vincent", the red head said before he bit back his laughter.

"Fine…let me have it…" the blonde replied weakly.

"Good…" the red head smiled, glad that the blonde didn't recognize him.

He unscrewed the top and pulled a small blue pill from his pocket. He let out a small, soft chuckle as he dropped the tiny pill in the bottle and watched it fall to the bottom slowly. It made the liquor inside sizzle and he put the top back on. He slipped the bottle underneath the bathroom stall, covering his arm and hand by his jacket sleeve, and the blonde unconsciously grabbed it from him.

"Reno also said that he knows you had a little accident and that you might need new clothes. I'll place them right on the sink", the red head said as he placed the bag of clothes on the sink before he left.

The blonde immediately opened the bathroom stall door but saw no one as he looked around the empty bathroom. He felt that it was kind of awkward that he was the only one in the boy's bathroom when there were tons of people outside as well. He shrugged the rest of his thoughts away as he walked over to the black plastic grocery bag in the corner of the series of sinks. He arched a golden eyebrow as he untied the knot there and pulled out a single article of clothing, a dress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent sat at the bar once more, bored out of mind. After tasting every drink that contained alcohol, he realized why people constantly got drunk. His senses were heavily impaired but he still remained sane. His inner demon, Chaos, made sure of that. It would've been amusing to find out that the greedy demon was getting drunk of all the alcohol he was consuming.

Trailing his thoughts back to the blonde as he waited for his next drink, he wondered why he even snapped the way he did. Sure, Cloud was his friend and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him but the rush of emotions he felt while he pulled out that gun had him dumbfounded.

_Hm…maybe it's all in my head…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I had to do that. I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny to put a cliff-hanger here. Do you guys think that Cloud will put on the dress or just walk out with his piss-stained clothes? Anyway, please review.


	4. Playing Dress Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Cloud loves Vincent, but he has never been able to tell the black-haired man how he really feels. How far will he go to be with him? Cloud/Vincent. Please review!

**A/N**: Finally, I update this chapter! Wow! Please read and review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dire Fascinations: **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Playing Dress up:**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud stared at the dress. Did Reno actually believe he was going to wear this…this dress? It was a simple black and sleeveless dress. But with every passing second that the alcohol digested in his body, he felt all sense leave him.

Sighing, he stared at himself in the mirror. Despite carrying a huge sword, his arms were slim and feminine like. They held a little muscle tone though. His sapphire eyes traveled lower. He didn't have very wide shoulders. Then his eyes traveled upwards against at his golden spiky hair.

_What can I do? I can't go back out in those filthy clothes…and what does Reno expect me to do with my hair?_

As if on cue, Reno entered the bathroom with a smile on his face and another bag in his hand. He stayed by the door, keeping his hand on it.

"Seems like you found the dress…", the red head said as he closed his eyes temporarily before staring at the blonde.

The red head walked up to the blonde who was still staring at him in a dumbfounded way. He could tell the blonde was drunk. He sighed and guided the blonde to the bathroom stall and went in with him, grabbing the bags. He locked it and pulled the seat down so he could push the blonde into the seat. The blonde made no move to refuse any of this so the red head continued.

The red head stripped off the blonde's boots and pants, seeing the blonde's smooth, toned, and hairless legs. They were perfect and ladylike. He moved away and told the blonde to take off his underwear, seeing the blonde's eye twitch slightly.

"You won't…take advantage of me…", the blonde said groggily.

"Come on, Cloud. Do it", the red head pleaded as he turned around.

"Okay…", the blonde yawned as he slipped his underwear off.

The red head dug in his bag and pulled out a lacy black thong decorated with roses. He held it out for the blonde to get, and the blonde took it without thinking and put it on. The red head couldn't believe how easy this was and snickered because of it.

"Did you put them on?" he asked.

"Yeah", the younger male replied as he yawned again.

"Oh, no, buddy-boy. You can't go to sleep right now", the red head smirked as he turned around to face the blonde again.

His green-colored eyes traveled down the blonde's body and were amazed at how perfectly the thong fitted the blonde's hips and lower area. It looked as if he had no man parts but still he would have to get the blonde to tuck it in. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bra that matched the underwear.

He took off the blonde's top and began to put the bra on the blonde who didn't put up a fuss at all. In fact, the blonde's chin was on the red head's shoulder and his sapphire eyes were closed. The Turk growled and shook the blonde awake.

"Yeah!" the blonde yelped.

"Tuck your cock in, man, just so it won't obviously look like you're a drag-queen", the red head whispered.

The blonde complied, tucking it in. The red head grabbed two little bags that looked like they were made of plastic. The contents inside of the bags were clear. The blonde gasped, and the red head silenced him with a single finger on his lips. He stuffed the bags into the bra, making the blonde's "breasts" look big. He hooked the bra tight to the blonde's body and he stood up.

He moved backwards to see his handiwork. The blonde's flat stomach was slightly curvy, making it look like he had hips. The red head observed the blonde's chest and he couldn't help but work at out real it looks.

He took out the dress and slipped it on the blonde, making him stand up. It easily spilled down the younger male's body, stopping around two or three inches above the blonde's knees. He tied a long piece of cloth around the blonde's waist, making the dress hug the blonde's figure. Then he took out a pair of black heels and put them on him. The blonde found it weird to even be wearing this and to walk in them was a different story.

The red head was so proud of himself. The blonde's body looked completely female. The only thing he had to work with was the blonde's face and hair. His face already looked feminine but the red head wanted to add more "spice" to it. The hair, to him, had to be done.

He unlocked the stall door and grabbed the blonde's hand, taking his bags with him as well. They walked out together, seeing a few boys who had walked in smirk. The red head rolled his eyes, not really caring while the blonde blushed.

He made the blonde look at himself in the mirror. He looked much more feminine than he did before. He almost didn't recognize the person in the mirror that stared back at him. The blonde turned back to look at the red head.

"What about my hair and my face? I can't…go out like this", the blonde said as he hiccupped again.

The red head smiled, "That's where she comes in…"

He pushed the door open slightly and in came a black-haired female. She had brown eyes and almost looked like Tifa, but the blonde was sure that it wasn't Tifa. The girl looked a little scared to be in the boy's bathroom but the red head calmed her down.

"Cloud, this is Mika. She's gonna help you with your make-up because I don't know nothing about make-up", the red head said as he released her.

She smiled at him and dug in the bag that the red head placed on the counter. She pulled out a few products, eyelash curler, eyeliner, and mascara. She went to work on his face, straightening his already long eyelashes with the eyelash curler.

The blonde felt completely uncomfortable, but the black-haired girl moved quickly. It took her a second to make his eyelashes curl upward and another second to apply the eyeliner. The blonde felt like all this applying stuff would never end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent continued to drink and decided to stop after his like 15th cup. He felt a little light-headed but Chaos was always there to help him. After feeling a wave of energy flow through him, he felt rejuvenated. He stopped drinking and sat there, looking at the TV.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair sat by him, smiling at him brightly. He looked at her for a split second before turning his attention back on the TV. She frowned, curling her lips downward.

"You're not gonna buy a girl a drink?" she asked.

"I don't know you", he said.

"So? But you can know me", she said with smile as she leaned over, trying to get him to look at her.

He didn't say anything. This girl was much like Yuffie, always wanting attention while she was in his presence. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and, just like Yuffie, tried to drag him onto the dance floor.

"Come on. Dance with me", she pleaded with dark eyes.

"No…", he said sternly.

She frowned, but this time, in her eyes, it looked like she had given up trying to talk to the black-haired man. He looked directly at her just to make sure. She was staring at the ceiling with her arms crossed, leaning on the counter. He said nothing and went back to watching the TV.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Mika was applying the mascara, Cloud noticed that the black-haired girl had make-up on herself and it looked good on her. Maybe he would turn out the same. Reno watched interestingly from the wall.

It took longer to apply the mascara. It was blue, bringing out the blonde's sapphire eyes. Once she was done with that, she put all the make-up and looked at the blonde. She smiled at her success.

The only thing left was the blonde's hair. She ran her fingers through it, feeling gel in it. She took out a comb and combed his hair backwards, seeing if she could get his hair to lie down. Many attempts later, the golden hair finally listened to the comb and fell back. She smiled and continued to comb, laying the blonde's hair down.

She reached into the bag and took a pretty blonde wig. She put it on the blonde's head and applied some more things to it to make it look like it was actually the blonde's hair. Finally, she was done.

She turned to the red head who smiled as well. The red head approached them and gave the girl a hug. She hugged him back and he walked her out of the door.

"Thank you, Mika. You definitely are the best", he said as they got to the door.

Once she was out, he said, "I'll call you later".

The red head turned around and saw the blonde staring at himself with his mouth wide open. He chuckled, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"I look so different…", he muttered.

"And prettier…", the red head said as he placed an arm on the blonde's shoulders.

He stared at the blonde. The wig was long-haired and fell down the blonde's shoulders. The hair was wavy and pretty and it seemed to glow almost. How it fell down the blonde's face made the red head almost forget that the blonde was a guy.

"Now…all you need is a name…", he said as he thought hard.

What could he name him?

"What about Claire?" the blonde asked, shocking the red head.

The red head gasped, smiling brightly, "That's perfect!"

The blonde gave a short smile, and the red head lead him out the door.

"Go ahead and leave. We don't want to make it look obvious", the red head said as he shooed the blonde away.

The blonde snuck away, apparently not being seen by anymore. He walked around getting attention from most of the guys. The heels made it difficult to walk, but the blonde eventually found a way to walk in them that was less painful.

His eyes scanned area and froze on Vincent. He saw a blonde girl get up angrily and walk away from him. He wondered if he could fool the gunman with this "attire". Before he could even take a step, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was only Mika. She smiled at him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Good", the blonde answered plainly.

She shook her head, "If you're going to fool anybody, you gotta change the tone of that voice of yours. Now, I'll ask again. How are you holding up?"

"Good", the blonde answered in a higher tone.

It was a little pitchy, but close to a female's voice. Mika decided to keep trying until he got it. Eventually, the blonde got it and she smiled and reached her hand out to him. He shook it and looked at her.

"Good, Cloud", she said.

"It's Claire now", the blonde said in his feminine voice.

"Ooo! Nice", she smiled as she waved. "Have a fun time, Claire".

She stopped and took something out of her pocket. Before the blonde could say anything, she sprayed something on him, getting it all over his body including his hair. The blonde closed his eyes and opened them, breathing in the scent. It smelled very…nice.

"Ok. I forgot about that. Now, have fun, Claire", she said.

The blonde nodded and she walked away. He looked back at the bar and saw that Vincent was still there. Once again, before he could even more, he felt another hand on his shoulder. This time it was Reno who leaned in close to his ear.

"Don't blow your cover. I don't want to have to pull you away from an angry boyfriend…or girlfriend", the red head whispered.

The blonde nodded and the red head left. This time, he walked directly for the bar. He sat almost three seats away from the black-haired man who glanced at him briefly. The blonde looked back at him and watched as the gunman looked at him again but this time he stared at him.

The blonde in his eyes seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. His crimson-colored eyes continued to watch as the blonde walked over to him. Hopefully, this girl wouldn't be like the one he had just encountered a few minutes ago.

"Hi, the name's Claire", 'she' said as 'she' reached 'her' hand out to him.

He took it, shaking it firmly. He found himself lost in the sapphire eyes of 'hers'. They looked so familiar. The blonde sat by him, smirking inwardly at how confused the gunman looked.

"So, what's your name?" 'she' asked.

"Vincent", the black-haired male answered, not looking at 'her'.

The blonde grabbed his hand, "Well, Vincent. Would you like to dance?"

The older male looked at 'her' and frowned. His red eyes looked directly into 'her' sapphire ones, freezing 'her' up a bit.

"I don't dance", he said.

"I don't either, but we can teach each other", 'she' said.

The gunman stared at 'her' for another second before he nodded, "Fine".

The blonde smiled and stood up. He watched as the older male stood up as well. He walked away and dragged the ex-Turk with him by his hand. They made it out to the dance floor where the blonde looked around. He saw the regretful look on the dark-haired male's face. He had to catch on to the people's dances quick or else the other man might change his mind.

Suddenly, he began moving, seeing the gunman look at him in interest. He urged the other man to move. He seemed reluctant but eventually he began to move but only slowly and stiffly.

Vincent hoped that Yuffie didn't see him. He did not want her to bother him with that, but just as he hadn't hope, the black-haired girl moved beside him. He froze up and refused to look at her, facing 'Claire'.

Cloud looked around the gunman and saw Yuffie smirking at both of them. She suddenly stood in between them, completely grabbing the ex-Turk's attention.

"I knew you would eventually come out of your shell!" she cried with a big bright smile.

She turned around and faced 'Claire', "What's your name and how in the world did you get Vincent here to move away from the bar?"

"Claire", the blonde answered.

The ninja continued to stare at him just as the gunman was before, "Do you have a brother or something? You look familiar".

"Um…no. I'm new to town", the blonde answered.

The girl nodded and turned to face Vincent, "Have a fun time now!"

With that she ran away, the blonde chuckled girlishly, trying to bring the attention back to him, and asked, "Who was that?"

"Yuffie…", the ex-Turk sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A girlfriend?" the blonde asked and smirked when he saw the gunman's red eyes widen in shock.

"No! Hyne, no", the older male said as he tried to calm down his heart.

The blonde smirked. He played the part of being a girl so well that he was scaring himself. He heard the music change to a slow song. He grabbed the gunman's hands and placed them on his waist, taking the other man by surprise once again.

"What are you-?" was all the black-haired man could get out before the blonde placed his index finger on his lips.

"I may not know a lot about dancing but just move to the music. It's easier to dance to this kind of music", the blonde stated as he began to move himself.

The raven-haired male moved slowly. The blonde made him hold him close, pressing their bodies together. The blonde tried to control himself so his member wouldn't throw a wrench in the whole program.

He kept his hands on the older male's shoulders. It felt really good to be so close to gunman. He had waited a long time for this. He felt his cheeks turn red as he closed his eyes and let the ex-Turk guide him this time.

Vincent had finally grown accustomed to the music and became a good leader. He held the blonde close to him and leaned his head down when his nose caught an alluring scent. He breathed it in and felt his usually stern face soften with the smell.

The mixture of hearing the music, moving to it, and the scent was enough to overwhelm the gunman with emotions he hadn't felt in a very long time. His mind went back to the woman he had loved.

He had never danced with her like this. They never had been close like this. They merely talked and he still fell for her. Her presence seemed similar to person that was in his arms.

"Vincent?" a voice called, bringing him back into the real world.

His crimson eyes fell back on the sapphire ones that belonged to 'Claire'. 'She' stared at him worriedly. They had stopped dancing, and he noticed that the music had changed back into an upbeat song.

"You phased out there. Are you okay?" 'she' asked softly.

"I'm fine…", he replied.

The blonde stared at him. His eyes kept traveling to the gunman's lips. And suddenly without thinking, he lunged forward, kissing the older male harshly on the lips. The ex-Turk was taken by complete surprise and could only hold the blonde in his arms, feeling the blonde slip his tongue inside of his mouth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N**: Whoo-hoo! Finally I update! I'm proud of myself! Well, anyway, please review. I'll appreciate it greatly.


	5. The Awakening Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Cloud loves Vincent, but he has never been able to tell the black-haired man how he really feels. How far will he go to be with him? Cloud/Vincent. Please review!

**A/N**: Finally, another update. Yay for me! Lol. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dire Fascinations: **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: The Awakening Rain:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud stared at Vincent. His eyes kept traveling to the gunman's lips. And suddenly without thinking, he lunged forward, kissing the older male harshly on the lips. The ex-Turk was taken by complete surprise and could only hold the blonde in his arms, feeling the blonde slip his tongue inside of his mouth.

It seemed like time froze. The blonde's heart began racing, pounding hard in his chest. He felt like it would burst out of his chest. It took him long seconds before he recognized what he was doing.

'_What in the hell am I doing? I'm...I'm k-kissing Vincent!',_ the blonde's thoughts exploded in his mind.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired man that he was kissing remained still. He didn't know what to think because this simple action has caused his mind to go blank. He felt his own tongue freeze in his mouth just as his body was frozen standing still. The blonde's coaxing tongue that was rubbing against his tasted purely of alcohol, mixing with the other alcohol-coated tongue, and the gunman found himself slowly responding to the blonde's actions.

As soon the blonde ceased his actions, the older male responded with his own, clutching the blonde tightly to him. He didn't know why but his body began to move on its own, but he figured that all the alcohol he consumed before was controlling the situation now. It didn't help that the blonde's scent was heavily and equally enticing as the alcohol flowing through his veins. Chaos had failed him tonight.

He could tell that he surprised the blonde with his actions by the way the blonde slightly jumped in his arms. He slowly shut his crimson eyes and moved his tongue against the blonde's tongue, uncaring of his previous barriers.

'_H-He's-He's kissing me back!'_, was the only thing on the blonde's mind as he froze once again.

The blue-eyed male was truly surprised that the ex-Turk was actually kissing him back. He now noticed that he wasn't the only one intoxicated. He firmly placed his hands on the taller male's chest as he returned to rubbing his tongue back against the other male's tongue.

With time still on a standstill, it felt like the kiss lasted forever. The world around them seemed to melt, vaporizing into nothingness with every stroke of the tongue. Soon, the blonde's arms went over the black-haired man's shoulders, and the kiss grew more intense. The blonde's hands trailed upward to the thick black locks belonging to the gunman, while the older male's hands trailed upward to twist around the blonde's wavy locks of hair (unbeknownst to him that those wavy locks didn't belong to the blonde).

The duo refused to release each other from their tight embrace until the oxygen in their lungs rapidly depleted to little to nothing. The blonde was the first one to push away, leaving both of them dumbfounded and gasping for air.

The world around them seemed to turn from blackness to blurs to back to normal the more they inhaled sharply. Vincent was the first to recover, and when he looked at 'Claire', he began to stare and stare hard he did for he realized that there was a certain familiarity about this blonde. He couldn't figure out how a complete stranger could get him out on the dance floor, kiss him, and actually get him to kiss 'him' or 'her' back.

The blonde had leaned over so that he was supporting himself by his knees to retrieve air, not realizing how unlady-like that action was. He suddenly began laughing, and when he felt like he had enough strength to keep going, his laughing trickled down to small chuckles.

"That was the best kiss I ever had in a while now", he whispered breathily.

Cloud said it without applying his feminine voice, but how he said it could still pass as a female. He stopped laughing and sighed, glancing up at Vincent who he now saw was staring intently at him, making him shudder a bit.

Crimson eyes seemed to glow as if they had discovered something. The blonde didn't seem to notice as he stood erect with his arms stretched widely outward. He watched as the gunman's red eyes traveled down his body and stared at something, widening to saucers, but he couldn't figure out what. He looked down for himself and noticed that a 'little friend' of his was making his presence know through his clothing.

He looked back up at the shocked look on the ex-Turk's face. He was speechless, and the blood red blush that arose on his cheeks proved that he was truly embarrassed (probably more than he has ever been in his life). He knew now that the older male might now recognize him.

"C-Cloud…?", the raven-haired male stuttered in both disbelief and slight hurt.

"Vince-", was all the blonde was able to get out before the gunman abruptly began walking in the opposite direction, away from him as fast as possible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno decided to take a break with dancing and stepped off the dance floor for a little bit. He went to the bar and leaned against a seat, peering out into the crowd. His light green eyes spotted Cloud far away. He was able to see the look of shock and hurt on the blonde's face, and as he looked a few feet over to the right, he saw a very angry Vincent quickly retreating from the blonde.

He shook his head, "I had a feeling that this would happen…".

He got up from his seat and hurriedly tried to make his way to see if his assistance was needed from the blonde.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud reached out for the retreating Vincent for reasons unknown to him. He knew that what he did must've hurt the gunman severely. He felt like a complete bastard as he suddenly remembered the horrible past that the ex-Turk had went through and now this…

'_What can I do?',_ the blonde asked himself as his arms fell flat to his sides.

Suddenly, his own emotions presented themselves, appearing to him as memories. He could remember back when he first started to feel the emotions of love and lust when he was with Tifa and then again with Sephiroth.

Liking Tifa was normal because he was a boy and she was girl, but liking Sephiroth was a completely different story. Both of them were males, and male-male relationships were viciously shunned in SOLDIER and the whole Shinra Corporation. Even with this in mind, Cloud still loved Sephiroth before the Nibelheim incident.

With both love interests, he was relatively shy…very shy, in fact. Tifa was his childhood friend, so he was able to talk to her normally, never mentioning anything romantic or something of that type. However, Sephiroth was a stranger to him even though he was his idol. Every time the general was in the same room as him, he felt like retreating; his heart ready to burst out of his chest and his pores letting tons of sweat beads out.

Now it was Vincent that he had his heart and soul set on, but the raven-haired male was soon disappearing from his sights. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. It wasn't everyday that he dressed like a woman and kissed a man he admired.

'_I-I can't just let him leave. He won't ever talk to me again if I let him. I have to clear this up. Come on, Cloud, be a man again!',_ he fought with himself in his head.

He slowly closed his opened mouth and just as slowly, he began walking after the ex-Turk, whispering his name under his breath. His pace gradually sped up and soon he was running after the raven-haired man, yelling out his name and waving his arms to get the older male's attention.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent heard Cloud calling his name and stopped periodically. His red eyes looked behind him and saw the blonde running after him with his whole 'Claire' attire still in tact. Shuddering, he rolled his eyes angrily and kept walking, pushing past the exit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno ceased walking after Cloud when he saw that the blonde began running after Vincent. He now merely watched the blonde struggle with a long, sad sigh. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to his right, seeing a familiar face.

"Hey, Reno, the boy's gotten caught already?", Mika asked as she stood beside the red head with an equally worried expression on her face.

"Yup, 'Claire' has been found out", the red head sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud struggled running in heels and soon he yanked the damned things off and carried them in his hands as he pushed past the exit door. He would catch Vincent, and he refused to let the gunman go so easily.

"Vincent, wait!", the blonde cried continuously.

In the parking lot, he abruptly stopped when he saw that it was raining. The rain fell softly against his body, and if he wasn't on a mission, he would've stopped forever to stare at its beauty.

He looked forward and saw that the ex-Turk had stopped as well; his back still turned to him. His head was lifted to look up at the medium-blue sky, and his hands were held out. The tiny rain drops hit his hands as well as other places on his body. The blonde continued to look at the older male as his long black hair grew wet and flattened against his head.

The sight of the gunman like this made the blonde remember that his erection had not gone down at all since he went after the raven-haired male. But he would not let that stop him reconciling with his friend. Gulping, he made the first few, stiff steps towards the quiet gunman.

Spreading his arms out as a peaceful gesture, the blonde said, "Vincent…".

Vincent looked over his shoulder again at Cloud, and the peaceful expression on his face reverted back to one of anger. A frown appeared on the red-eyed male's face, making the blonde at loss for words. The blonde quickly recovered, however, taking even more steps towards the older male.

"Vincent, I know that you must be pissed at me. In fact, I deserve anything you can do or say to me, but for all of my life, I have been too shy to tell the people I'm closest to me how I feel. I've always shied away, using disguises to cover the real me. I may be drunk tonight, but I was fully aware of my decisions when I agreed to let Reno dress me up as a girl. None of this excuses me for deceiving you, Vincent, and forcing myself on you. If I truly loved you, then I wouldn't have acted like that. So, I'm asking you fo-", the blonde eloquently spoke before the gunman shook his head.

"Shut up, Cloud", the black-haired male said sternly with a small smile licking at the sides of his pale but moist lips.

The blonde gasped and silenced automatically. It took the ex-Turk mere seconds to position himself right in front of the blonde. The swordsman looked up at the older male with big mako-filled sapphire eyes, curious as to what the gunman would do.

"Cloud…", the red-eyed male breathed, "you don't have to ask for something that you already have".

Cloud felt an immense wave of relief once he heard that and saw the serene expression on Vincent's face. He closed the space between them and leaned up for another kiss. The gunman met the blonde in another slow, passionate kiss. This time, both were fully aware of whom the other was (and both parties had closed their eyes in the process).

The black-haired male held the slightly smaller male in his arms once again, trailing his hands upwards into the blonde's hair. He felt where the blonde's false hair was and slide it off the blonde's head, revealing wet blonde spikes and hair. The blonde wing hit the wet road, and the swordsman dropped his heels, adding another article of clothing to the soaking parking lot.

The rain gave off a clear, misty atmosphere that easily melted away once again as the males locked lips and tongues in the middle of the parking lot with the rain pouring continuously down upon them. They didn't care that their clothes were getting soaked neither did they care about cars coming and going. All they cared about was holding each other.

The crimson-eyed male held the swordsman in his arms as they kissed in the rain. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt for the blonde, but he felt that kissing him and holding him in his arms like now was entirely right. He had never felt this way with the long deceased love of his life, Lucrecia Crescent, and he truly believed that that wasn't the alcohol talking.

The blonde had never felt so free before. Here, the man he desired for so long was kissing him back and not rejecting him and/or attempting to kill him or harm him in anyway. He matched the other male's actions, rubbing his tongue across every corner of the gunman's mouth. His heart raced, but no longer held that aching within it like it did before. His mind was finally at peace because he had finally been able to voice his feelings to the one he loved.

_**The End. **_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter of _Dire Fascinations_. Sorry, it took so long to update. I've been pretty lethargic but busy lately. I'm kind of worried about this last scene here. I've never written one like this so please tell me what you think. Well, until next time.


End file.
